


wanna be your best friend baby

by losestelia



Series: BFF [1]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, but they were lovers the whole time yall, feelings with a side of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losestelia/pseuds/losestelia
Summary: this seems like something he would see 45 minutes into a netflix original. one that would pop into his recommendations for searching ‘best friends fall in love' too often.





	wanna be your best friend baby

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead !!  
> and also...  
> welcome to spooky week !!  
> this was supposed to start yesterday but my account was being weird and I lost my laptop and ahhhh.  
> it's all good now.  
> so have some hyoj  
> and as always  
> enjoy -rose
> 
>  
> 
> (p.s theyre seniors in highschool btw...thatll be important later.)

 

it's dark in seungjoon’s bedroom, the only light comes from the mini lanterns behind the headboard. they cast a purplish halo around his body. he's sure with how light works and all seungjoon has a better view of him. it worries him for only a second before realizing there's nothing to see.

he still has clothes on.

mostly.

the oversized nyu t-shirt he stole from his sister(thanks sis) was the only thing between him and well, fainting most likely.

seungjoon- seungjoon on the other hand.

just looking at him anyone would think he was the braver of both of them, but prior knowledge says that notion is laughable. he's just stubborn.

when he slipped off those cross country shorts he definitely stole because seungjoon is the slowest and most inefficient runner he's ever seen. when he bared the deep royal blue of his briefs to hyojin and just said, “you too.”.

he doesn't think he actually expected hyojin to obey. hyojin doesn't expect to actually let his jv basketball shorts(that he actually bought) drop around his ankles.

they're best friends.

and according to the google form survey changyoon sent to their friend group: seungjoon wouldn't function well in a 'friends with benefits' situation.

so that's probably not what this is.

he's not sure  _what_ it is though.

as much as they both enjoy skinship, this is probably way too real to be classified as such.

this seems like something he would see 45 minutes into a netflix original. one that would pop into his recommendations for searching ‘best friends fall in love' too often.

he and seungjoon are close.

they get the usual ‘are you datings’s the shocked but knowing glances from friends and sometimes teachers. and they just simultaneously shake their heads out of habit, _“no, we're just best friends.”_

still, maybe for even a millisecond, he ponders dating seungjoon. he looks at his side profile all sharp and pointy. he wonders if seungjoon really knows how handsome he is and how its all hyojin can do to not lean over and just plant a kiss over his little rounded cheeks.

he thinks about it.

thinks how great it would be for two friends like them to be together in _that_ way. to never have to shrug off another comment about the way they hold hands or the way the other hangs off hyojin like a scarf. to change the melancholy routine of shaking their heads and smiling like its a funny thought to date each other. to change it to a shared smile that whispers an ‘i love you’ and not a ‘whos gonna tell them this time?’. he thinks about kissing seungjoon sometimes when it's really late at night. he thinks about holding him in his arms like a delicate flower with the moon kissing his pale skin. he ponders seungjoon's hands and how they would feel tangled in his hair, palms pressed firmly into his skull. he thinks about other stuff too.  he thinks of the gentle whisper of seungjoon's voice in his ears, he thinks of seungjoon’s hands other places. he thinks about that more than he should he suppose. he thinks about it more than a normal person would think about their best friend. but he chalks it up to hormones, maybe the way everyone thinks they're dating anyway, or just seungjoons being so damn attractive all the time.

hyojin feels sick sometimes.

like he's doing something wrong when he pulls seungjoon's hand into his hoodie pocket with his own. like he's breaking a law when he wraps his arms around seungjoon's waist. when he plants his lips on his cheek for a dare without hesitation. because it's natural for them to be like this and he's becoming addicted. he doesn't know how to be normal anymore,  his hands just go to seungjoon's automatically. they hug with every part of each other pressed tightly together. they don't think about the stares or the whispers or the questions they just think about how close they can get without having to talk about it. how far they can go without having to change the answer to that question they get all the time.

their replies are getting slower.

they have to stop and think about it.

it's not as easy as ‘yes' or ‘no’.

because the truth would be, “no we’re not dating but we do cuddle and kiss and there was that one time at my house when no one was home that we were naked in front of each other and we just stared for a long time, neither of us wanting to move closer because that would make it real. y'know, the usual.”

saying they're just best friends rolls off the tongue easier. and would save changyoon the inevitable aneurysm.  

so they just sit, hyojin legs folded under him tightly, seungjoon's knees separating slowly.

“what exactly are we doing.” hyojin whispers as he tries to avoid seungjoon's lower half like he has been for the past 10 minutes. he knows if he allows himself to look, he won't look away. and when he doesn't look away- well god only knows. “do you _need_ to know?” seungjoon snaps, his head down, shiny dark hair veils his features.

he smiles because even when he's shuddering every 10 seconds, his skin all out and vulnerable. seungjoon still finds it in himself to annoy him. “well no i just-”

“alright then.” hyojin took some deep breaths to keep from bursting out laughing. he doesn't think seungjoon would appreciate that.

all his mind can do in times like these is run. it runs over the faces of their friends when they find out. over the little satisfied glances from strangers when the answer to there wildly unprompted question is a ‘yes’.

how easy it will be for everyone if hyojin just gives up and moves forward.

it's so inviting

to give in.

 

he and seungjoon have never kissed on the lips. with neither of them having had a first kiss, they figured sharing it with each other would be a little too strange. but when seungjoon seals his mouth onto hyojin's it feels like they've done it a thousand times before. he catches the corner of his lips, smiling softly at the feeling. it feels weird to keep his eyes open but he can’t help but watch the way their lips grab at each other. the stubble along the others face, the distinct smell his skin has. it comes as easy as breathing to push against seungjoon's lips and put his cold clammy hands to seungjoon’s shoulders, thumbing his collar bones. seungjoon doesn't really have a top lip and his bottom lip is struggling, it still feels nice because it’s warm. the pressure is just rough enough to where he doesn't have to wonder if seungjoons feeling just as desperate. he brings his shaking hands up to his silky hair. their mouths push and pull in a slow, deep rhythm. he feels him hesitate then push him back onto the mattress, a satisfying thunk when his back collides. and hyojin finally understands why kissing makes your body so hot. because laying naked and out for god and everyone is not only totally embarrassing, but also freaking freezing. if he’s cold with his shirt on he hopes seungjoons okay.

or maybe it’s just him that’s hot.

he’s suddenly hyper-aware that seungjoon is close to him

and naked

and kissing him

and they're on a bed with sheets

and seungjoon on the bed as well naked.

did he mention naked? he really can’t say it enough times.

“you think so loud.” seungjoon backs away smiling, holding hyojin’s face as he tried to kiss him again. pouting, his own cheeks obstructing his vision.  “thoughts don’t have sound halfwit.” seungjoon only glares at him, “i loathe you.” he lets his face go in favor of fanning his flushed skin. “i loathe _you_.” he means that about 60%. he does loathe him, he loathes that all he has to do is press his little lips to his and he feels hot and itchy all over.

“mhm, we'll see” they laugh for a second and then it fizzles out into the tense silence they’ve grown familiar too.

he's so stupidly turned on right now and nearly chokes on his own spit when there's suddenly a thigh between his legs. seungjoon finds a comfortable place with his forearms bracketing his head, his chest started to heave when he started to lean in. his sternum meets seungjoon’s every inhale and on the exhale he’s chasing that clash of skin again.

his thigh pressed unapologetically to hyojin’s bare arousal and _this is so weird._

seungjoon kisses him again but he barely notices because he’s touching something very important without even thinking about it. how is he supposed to go ‘hey seungjoon i know you’re busy but we are crossing some serious boundaries and you don’t seem to be freaking out and that’s freaking me out’.

he tilts his head to the side, seungjoon's slick lips brushing his cheek, he can’t breathe. “sorry can you- not do that.” he’s a total loser, seungjoon could breathe on him and he’d cum within the minute. seungjoon just moves his thigh away with a little peck on his cheek, “you’re so cute.”

“i’m n- _ah_.”

no, now _this_ is bad.

it was nice to think he could go without looking below seungjoon's navel. it was good in theory. don’t look, don’t think, just sit awkwardly until eventually told what to do.

but when seungjoon swings his leg to the other side of his hip, the thing hyojin’s been avoiding presses prominently against-well, him. it only makes sense that seungjoon’s half hard, of course. because the universe is just that cruel and unforgiving.

and he tries to become that bird that he forgot the name of-was it a flamingo? or was it a giraffe?

whatever.

point is he wants to stick his head in a hole and never come out again.

because this is way less sexy than in fanfiction it just feels weird, like having warm water bottle pressed against your dick. it’s pleasant but also confusing and weird. but also the warm water bottle is shaped like a dick, and it's attached to a person, and that person is seungjoon.

“shit sorr-”

“no i’m sorry, i-”

“i’ll just-”

“no, don’t mov- _hng_.” hyojin shuts his eyes so tight his eyelids started fusing together, making fireworks behind his eyes. this is so uncomfortable and yet so arousing at the same time. and he’s sick of things happening at the same time. the drag is dry and slow but seungjoon is definitely moving his hips, and he’s definitely squeaking into hyojin’s neck. he's never been very talented with disassociation to avoid his confusing emotions. he can feel the phantom feeling of seungjoon's mouth as he purses his lips to keep sounds from slipping through. he's decided he likes kisses, they part in a way that feels pretty. or maybe it's seungjoon that feels pretty. like it wasn’t enough for god when he created him that seungjoon should be as pretty as he looks. his skin also had to feel like heaven. his mouth had to taste like heaven. his voice had to sound like heaven. a fallen angel would see lee seungjoon and feel nostalgic for home. then kiss him and be content to remain earthbound for the rest of their eternal days.

“kiss me, please.”

seungjoon's mouth muffles his little vocalizations and serves as a viable distraction from the major problem between them it was easier to pretend he was indifferent when seungjoon was at least a foot away. but hyojins catching on pretty quick that there's no pretending anymore. it's obvious they're making out. its obvious neither of them want to stop. it's not obvious why. and for once hyojin doesn't really need an answer, he doesn't need to know exactly where they're going. seungjoon straightened his arms so he hovers a little further from hyojin. his eyes are sincere, then there's the cliche clicking moment. where they just understand each other in a way that wasn't possible, that other people might not understand. to them it wasn't about dating or the labels they put on themselves, it was about love. maybe that’s what it’s always been, maybe he just figured it out. he’s not sure but, he knows when the dust clears after whatever their doing, seungjoon will understand.

consider this his confession.

they reach their hands between themselves, locking fingers and pumping together in tandem. seungjoon lulls his head to the side, brows furrowing, lips parting in silent words. hyojin huffs out his breath, trying to keep from panting out seungjoon's name. the word sits on his tongue unmoving.

“joon i’m-”

“yeah-”

“together?” he locks their free hands above hyojins head, smiling down at him like he does when hyojin cries over trivial things. it’s so comforting, the anxieties are still there, but they always are.

“together.”

if the ocean raised a degree every time seungjoon said hyojin’s name, steam would rise over the beaches in the middle of october. seungjoon screws his eyes shut and repeats it like a mantra, and his own name started to lose meaning in his ears. seungjoon was redefining it. over and over he whispered it to himself, like a reminder that the other is here.

_i’m here._

love stains their hands and hyojin’s rapidly moving stomach. it stains the fragile interweaving threads of their friendship, it stains hyojin’s thoughts.

_i'll always be there._

maybe when they get that question in passing, when they have this secret behind their teeth. maybe they'll answer with the more complicated answer, the truth.

_“we're best friends but there was this one night where we fell in love.”_

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading~
> 
> [ my twitter ](https://twitter.com/kittykyuun)  
> come ask me things or share your prompts [ here ](https://curiouscat.me/kyunyoonpuff)


End file.
